


The Key

by MishyteSol



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishyteSol/pseuds/MishyteSol
Summary: "if it was any other person, they would might win the key and my hand. But you, my dear, you won my heart"Aka the most wanted woman in town has announced she will marry whoever can open her front door with the key around her cat's neck
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 38





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me just throwing a bunch of oneshots here - Sol
> 
> Also Gahyeon have blue eyes here because Yes

Dami had just moved to this neighborhood. On first look everything seems to be normal, she chatted with the barmen at the tavern, exchanged some food with the neighbors, even made friends! But analyzing better, she noticed that the people there have some type of fixation with her neighbor's cat. Chasing and trying to capture it, but she never bothered to ask.  
  
She was cleaning her garden, since some dumbasses tripped there, chasing the cat, and making a real mess, stepping on her flowers and throwing mud everywhere.   
  
Cleaning some of her lilies, she noticed a black cat jumping the small wood fence that divided the house. Her neighbor's cat. The cat stopped when it reached the ground and stayed there, facing Dami.  
  
"Hey there, buddy. It must be tiring to run from everybody." she reached her hand to pet the cat, who eyed the hand, sniffed but let her pet. "You cute little thing." the cat leaned on her touch and purred. Dami noticed the collar had some type of key and tried to touch it to see if it had a name or something. But as she was about to touch, the cat tried to bite her. "Whoa there, little one. I'm not food for you to bite." she chuckled, more to herself. "But I have some. I'll bring here to you."   
  
Saying that, she got up and went to the kitchen. She went back to the garden with some fried egg cut into pieces. The cat still was there, waiting with a curious look on the face.   
  
"Do you have a name?" she knew she wouldn't have a response, but she asked nevertheless. The cat tilted the head and ate the egg. "Maybe I'll ask your owner when I get the chance to meet them."  
  
It finished the food and stared at Dami with its big blue orbs that remembered her of the ocean, before going back to the neighbor's house. Dami noticed the longing look of the cat, almost sad.  
  
A month passed and their interactions became more frequent, now almost everyday. Although, even after the month, Dami still haven't met her neighbor.  
  
"Yo, Cat. Doesn't your owner feed you? You come almost everyday just to eat." they were in the garden, sitting under the moon. The cat was on Dami's lap, eating a banana and being petted by the woman.  
  
It finished the food and turned to look at Dami, and she noticed that it's eyes were almost shining, even at night. They had a mini staring contest. "Not going home yet?"   
  
The cat got on its feet but instead walking back to it's house, it put both her front pats on her chest.  
  
"What are you doing?" the cat just bounced its collar, telling her to pick the key. "You're.... Giving me the key?" the cat just meowed.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
And she took the key. It was really well made, with gold and some small gems. But she didn't have the time to analyze it, because the cat began shining and transforming. Dami went almost blind and had to cover her eyes but was frozen by all that was happening. When the light ceased she felt something heavy on her.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the most stunning woman in her life. She had long black hair, tied in a half ponytail, clothes that seemed to be really expensive. Her expression was of happiness but what Dami noticed was her eyes. Bright blue, that remember her of the ocean. And the cat.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"Congratulations, My Dear! You're the one worth my hand and, saying so, we shall marry each other."   
  
If it was something Dami pride herself was her poker face. She was frozen and her mind was screaming, but her expression was neutral.  
  
She stared at the happy woman for a few moments before snapping. "Wait, what?! What are you talking about?!"   
  
The woman frowned. "The deal, Sweetie. Don't you remember?" she leaned foward, bringing her face just inches from Dami's, who just then noticed their position. Dami was supported by her elbows, almost laying her whole body on the grass. And the woman was on her lap, laying on Dami's chest, with their faces really, really close. She could almost feel the other's heartbeat. Her face turned a bright red and she hoped the darkness of the night could hide it.  
  
She turned her face to hide her blush, which doesn't works much, since they're centimeters from each other. "I, uh, I have no idea what you're talking about."   
  
The woman leaned closer, and Dami noticed that if she leaned just a little more they would kiss. The thought just made her blush more.  
  
She backed up and went wide eyed. "You don't know about the bet?"  
  
"...No?"  
  
"But then why were you so good with me?"  
  
Dami lift up her upperbody so she wasn't on her elbows anymore. "You?"  
  
The woman huffed. "the cat. Come on, I know you're smarter than this." she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"I know, but it is just..." she tried to think of a good word to describle but there wasn't any. "weird?"  
  
"Why is it weird?"  
  
Dami gave her an amused look "Well, it is not everyday I see a cat turn into a gorgeous woman" the woman in question blushed at her words. "So, what is this deal?"  
  
The woman cleaned her throat. "Erm, many people was competing to see who would get to marry me, so I made a deal with the village. Who gets the key gets my hand."  
  
Dami shot her eyebrows upwards in realization. "So that's why everybody was after the cat/you."  
  
"Yes, that's why." they stared at each other for a moment until the woman avert her eyes with a sad expression. "but if you don't want to – marry me, I mean – it's good. I can continue the challenge."  
  
Dami smirked. "And who says I don't want to?" the woman looked at her surprised but her expression melted to a happy grin then, with her blushing a little, of course. "And what might your name be, gorgeous?" Dami put her hand on the other woman hips and leaned a little.  
  
"Gahyeon."  
  
"Gahyeon." She tested her name on her lips and smiled, satisfied. "Are you going to free me now?"  
  
Gahyeon made a noise, faking thinking. "Nah, don't want to." She hugged Dami's neck and leaned too, smirking.  
  
"is that so?"  
  
The woman made a noise in agreement and went closer, their noses and foreheads touching. "it is soooo comfortable here."  
  
Dami arched an eyebrow and grinned, before closing the gap.


End file.
